Standing Where You Left Me
by alongtheseine
Summary: It's been 4 years since Jenny left New York for Paris. Now she's back, and so is also the one person she ran away from, Nate Archibald. Pairings: Nate/Jenny, Dan/Blair, Dan/Serena. Note: I started writing this fanfiction in 2010 and after a long hiatus, I suddenly had some inspiration!
1. Chapter 1

The air felt chilly against Jenny's bare shoulders. It was oddly cold for being a night in July, or maybe it was just the tension.

Jenny was outside on the balcony, trying to escape having to talk to everyone she once left, 4 years ago. They were like strangers now, even talking to Dan had been awkward.

As weird as the situation was, at least she had Blair Waldorf for support. Yes the same Blair who had tried to ruin Jenny's fashion career, who had once ordered her out of town. But after Jenny's brother Dan had started dating Blair, he'd asked her if not she could put behind her grudge against Jenny.

But even if Jenny had no longer be wearing a target on her back, she still felt lonely, like there was nothing left for her in the city. That's why she decided to leave for good, to follow her dreams all the way to Paris. And she had never regretted that decision.

There, the only ones she kept contact with was her dad Rufus and Dan. And also... Blair. It was Blair who had insisted that they'd email each other every week about their lives. Jenny is still not sure why Blair had been so keen on keeping in touch, guilt maybe? But now she's glad they did, they had actually become pretty good friends. So good that Jenny was Blair's made of honor.

So there Jenny was, at Dan's and Blair's engagement party, hiding. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine what her life would have been like if she had stayed. Would she have been happy? Would she- the balcony door opened and interrupted Jenny's deep thoughts.

"Hey... what are you doing here all alone? Don't you want to go inside?" Blair asked as she walked up to Jenny.

"I- I don't fit in here", Jenny tried to explain.

"No? You're right. Everyone knows you're happiest in your little atelier in Paris. But this is New York, and right now your brother wants to talk to you. He's really missed you, Jenny". There was real concern in Blair's eyes, Jenny could see it clearly.

"I'm sorry for being so anti-social on your engagement party, Blair. But I'm really happy for you and Dan". Jenny gave her a shy smile.

"Good. Now go and tell Dan that".

Jenny nodded. "You're too good to me". She said and gave Blair a gentle hug.

"I know. But I think you deserve it". They broke apart and Blair moved to the door but stopped half way and turned around. "Jenny... we both know who you're hiding from. But don't let Nate ruin this party for you". They shared a look of understanding. "Just come in when you're ready". And with that Blair went inside to join her fiancée and guests.

Dan was busy making some of those "jokes Blair really didn't understand but laughed at anyway", to Eric when Blair walked up to him.

"Hi". She said and gave her fiancée a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned to Eric and flashed a bright smile. "I'm so glad you could come little van der Woodsen".

"You'd think I'd miss a Blair Waldorf party?" Eric replied and gave her a smile back.

"You got a point. Missing my parties is like wearing Chanel at a Marc Jacobs fashion show. Big no-no". Blair gave out a small laugh but then her face turned more serious. "Speaking of, Eric I have something to ask you". She turned to Dan. "It'll only take a minute".

Dan could see that something was bothering Blair but he didn't want to ask, not right now, not at this party. "Sure okay, I'll go over to dad and Lilly. I think I still have some jokes in me I haven't tried yet". He replied.

"Knock them dead". Blair gave Dan a small kiss on the lips, and then she and Eric walked to better spot to talk.

"What's up?" Eric then asked as they were alone.

"I was just wondering... if there was any word from Serena? Or is she still partying up in Europe?"

"Not a beep... or a tweet for that matter. Last thing I heard she was moving on from Europe and settling in Asia".

"So then she won't be joining us...". Blair's voice gave out no emotion and Eric couldn't tell if she was upset or relieved. "Well then, that was all I wanted to know. I hope you're enjoying the party". Without waiting for a response, Blair started walking way, wanting to find Dan and spend her time with him.

Jenny had made it into the party and so far things weren't so bad. People kept their distance, as if they knew she wasn't in the mood to talk. She decided she needed a drink, badly. And she walked over to the bar where she sat down on a chair next to some girl.

"One Cosmopolitan, thanks". She said to the bartender and then turned around to face the crowd. She saw Dan dancing with Blair who tried her best to keep up with his crazy moves.

Jenny still hand't talked to Dan... she was going to, after this drink. She turned her back to the party and began sipping on her Cosmo.

The person to her right, a fake-blonde tall 20-something year old girl, started talking to someone in a thick Polish accent. "There you are honey, I was wondering where you took off".

Jenny didn't bother looking up to see who she was talking to, instead she kept her eyes on her drink.

The blonde continued: "This party is a total bore, can't we go somewhere else, Nate?"

Nate. That name sent shocks all over Jenny's petite body and in a second she had turned around to see if it was really him. Indeed it was. Nate Archibald, the guy who'd stolen her heart a thousand times and broken it even more.

Nate moved his eyes over to Jenny and for a second it looked like his eyes were going to burst of shock.

"Jenny?" He quickly moved over to her left side, completely ignoring the other girl.

"Hey" She replied with a hesitating smile.

"I can't believe you're- I thought you were in Paris". Nate said half shocked, half amazed.

"I was... but it's summer and- it's- it's- just nice to come home for a while". Jenny didn't want to tell him the whole truth, about how Blair had begged her to come home over the summer. How Blair had guilty tripped Jenny for not being with family.

"Well...you look good". Nate said as a fail attempt to break the ice.

"Thanks. You look...". Nate looked like a mess, a hot mess, but still a mess. His hair was ruffled, his clothes were wrinkled and he looked like ha handn't shaved in a while. But still, looking into those blue eyes, nearly made Jenny faint right on that spot.

"How have you been?" Now it was Jenny's turn to lighten up the tension.

"I'm doing okay. I dropped out of Columbia". Nate said with a look Jenny couldn't really interpret.

"You... ehm why?"

"It just didn't feel right. So I dropped out and instead I've been trying to find myself. You know? Find what I want in life".

"I don't think you're going to find yourself with Misss Poland over there". Jenny pointed towards the blonde who had been talking to Nate. She was now talking and... flirting with the bartender.

Nate blushed. "Oh her... she's just, she's just temporary".

"Oh I see". Jenny replied and took a sip of her drink.

"Don't do that".

"Do what?" Jenny looked up in surprise.

"Judge me". Nate's tone was bothered.

"Nate, I'm not judging you". She tried her best not to roll her eyes at how silly Nate was acting.

"Yes you are. Okay I may not have life goals like you. I may not live in Paris, living my dream. But at least I didn't run away... you did. You ran away and you hurt everyone who cared about you, including me".

"Nate you- you didn't care..." Jenny shock her head and looked down, she suddenly felt like a little kid who had just been caught doing something bad.

"Well that's what you think". There was an awkward silence and Nate moved his right hand to Jenny's chin, lifting her head up. "I did try to fight for you, I was just too late".

And with that Nate walked away, leaving Jenny confused. He was too late? She didn't know what he was talking about. Last time she had seen him, they had gotten into a fight, he hadn't tried to stop her from leaving. He hadn't tried at all.

And then... everyone's phones buzzed. There was a new Gossip Girl blast, but luckily it wasn't about her. Jenny let out a sigh of relief as she read: "Our S, switching Japan for New York". So Serena was back. "You didn't think she'd miss a party did you? Even if it's as boring as an engagement". Jenny looked up to meet Blair's worried eyes. If anyone knew how much Blair had wanted Serena not to show up, it was Jenny.

Serena always loved to cause trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blair looked gorgeous last night, I'm sure she'll make a beautiful bride". Lily pointed out with excitement over the breakfast table. Rufus nodded in agreement as he took a bite of his waffle. "Jenny? Aren't you going to eat?" Lily's words woke Jenny up from her daydreaming.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure".

"A lot on your mind?" Rufus asked and shared a seemingly worried look with Lilly.

"Some". Jenny replied and poured coffee into her empty cup.

There was a ding at the elevator and Serena van der Woodsen stepped into the apartment.

"Still keeping up with traditions I see. Mind if I eat a waffle?" Serena said when she made her way to the table.

"Serena, darling! What a wonderful surprise". Lily got up to hug her daughter who she hadn't seen in a year. "And good timing too, Jenny got back yesterday".

Serena then noticed Jenny, and stared blankly. It may have been years since Jenny tried to steal Nate from Serena, but Serena isn't one to forget.

"Hey Serena, I thought you were in Japan...". Jenny said weakly, careful not to push any buttons.

"It got boring. I missed New York. And coming back now seemed the right thing to do, with the wedding and all".

_So she knows about the wedding. Blair is gonna be pissed_, Jenny thought.

"Yes I know about Dan's and Blair's wedding. I got the Gossip Girl blasts". Serena then said as if she had read Jenny's mind. Then she turned to Lily with enthusiasm in her eyes. "Mom, you got to hear some of my stories. They're crazy in Europe".

Not wanting to sit and hear all about Serena's oh-so-exciting life, Jenny got up from her chair.

"Well I'm going out. It was nice seeing you again, Serena". She said, and gave Serena a small smile.

Serena gave her a nod and turned back to Lily. Then she started talking about the wonderful people she'd met when she was in Amsterdam.

"Jenny, don't forget. It's family time later tonight". Rufus informed her.

"I know dad. I'll be there". Jenny then walked a way from the table rather quickly, wanting to get away before anyone asked where she was going. She didn't want to mention that she was going to Blair's, not when Serena was in the room.

* * *

Blair was busy scrolling through Gossip Girl on her laptop when Jenny stepped into Blair's apartment which she shared with Dan. The apartment was located on the Upper East Side, Blair wouldn't have wanted it any other way. The interior was a mix of both Blair's and Dan's style though. Modern and stylish but it still had a warm and homey feeling to it.

"Earth to Blair Waldorf, hello?" Jenny waved her hands, standing in the threshold to Blair's living room.

Blair looked up, formed a smile on her lips and went back to reading the latest blast.

"I can't believe I'm still doing this. I'm almost 24 and I'm still checking Gossip Girl. And worst of all, I'm reading blasts about Serena!" Blair buried her face in her hands and sighed deeply.

Wanting to comfort her friend, Jenny went over to the couch Blair was sitting on and sat down. She then put her arm around Blair and tried her best to calm Blair down.

"What if she wants to come to our wedding?" Blair continued, now looking Jenny straight in the eye with a distressed look. "I'm not even sure how Dan feels about all of this. What if he's still in love with her?"

"Blair, my brother loves you. He's loved you unconditionally for all these years".

"I know that. But that doesn't mean he's completely over Serena".

Jenny didn't quite know what to say now. She gave Blair an empathic smile and figured that was better than nothing.

"Ugh whatever, I don't have time to think about this now. I'm going out for brunch with Dan, wanna come with?" Blair clicked down the blasts about Serena shopping at Missoni, and turned her laptop off.

Jenny was quite hungry since she barely had had any breakfast, but she didn't want to intrude on Blair's brunch with Dan.

"Don't you to want some alone time with Dan? I don't want to ruin your brunch date".

"Jenny, I did not bring you back to the city so I could go on brunch dates with Dan while you sit and sulk at your Dad's. I want you to come". Blair said and got up on her feet, extending her hand to Jenny. "Now are you coming along?"

Jenny could never really say no to Blair, it was like she had some spell over Jenny that made it difficult for Jenny to refuse.

"Fine, okay. Let's go for brunch". Jenny took Blair's hand in hers and got up from the couch.

"Yay! And then we can do some wedding planning too!" Blair clapped her hands in excitement and moved to the door.

"I knew there was a catch". Jenny said and shock her head with a snicker. But to be honest, Jenny didn't mind. It was quite fun hearing Dan and Blair talking about their wedding. It gave her hope, hope that someday she'll plan her own wedding with the guy she loves, or will love that is.

* * *

Dan was patiently waiting for Blair and Jenny to arrive at the coffee shop. He had gotten a text from Blair saying they'd meet him in 5 minutes. That was 20 minutes ago.

The coffee shop was a small little place with a bohemian feeling, but still on one of New York's more _finer _streets, that's at least how Blair likes to say it. Through the years, Blair had opened up more to Dan's lifestyle, like going to some art show in Brooklyn, or staying home playing Monopoly with his family. Dan loved her for it, for making an effort to fit in in his family.

He had of course made some adjusting to please Blair, but he was used to being a part of the Upper East Side, he got that from dating Serena.

Dan's mind wandered to the thought of Serena. He had read the Gossip Girl blasts about her being in town, but he hadn't seen her or heard from her. He wondered if the wedding was the reason for her return.

He knew Serena and Blair were on the outs, why wouldn't they? After all that happened 4 years ago, Juliet drugging Serena, not having anyone for support, Blair started dating her ex. That friendship had sailed the first time Dan had kissed Blair at this very coffee shop.

Suddenly he heard Blair's and Jenny's laughter behind him and he turned around only to see them carrying at least three shopping bags each.

_Women. _He thought and gave them both a smile as they moved towards him.

"So sorry we're late, there was a sale at Burberry". Blair kissed Dan on his cheek as she slide in next to him in the booth.

"And you bought the whole store?" Dan asked both of them as Jenny sat down on the other side of the table.

"Oh hush, you wouldn't have complained if I bought an outfit for Cedric". Blair teased playfully, she knew exactly what to say when it came to these things.

"Blair, we've talked about this. No mentioning of a certain cabbage patch kid when we're not alone".

Jenny brought the menu up to her face, trying her best not to laugh at their silliness. Watching Dan and Blair bicker was weird but yet adorable.

"Please, Jenny is family! Besides, not like Cedric is a secret. Now, I'm dying to get a non-fat latte. Shall we order?" Blair then gave Dan her best and brightest smile and he gave in. If there was one thing Dan couldn't resist it was Blair's endearing smile.

"Well I'm just gonna go and freshen up, I'll be right back". Jenny felt like she should give them a few minutes alone.

"Hurry up!" Blair said as Jenny got out of the booth and made her way to the restroom.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Dan started kissing Blair's neck, ignoring the fact that they were in public. Blair gave out small giggles, she loved it when Dan kissed her neck but she was also a bit ticklish.

"Oh by the way". Dan stopped kissing Blair's neck and took his right hand in hers. "I invited Nate to brunch".

"What? Why would you do that?" Blair slapped her hand against Dan's arm, the same hand that he had been holding just seconds ago.

"What's the problem? He's the best man, you told me we were gonna do some wedding planning!" Dan said all confused, sometimes he really didn't understand how Blair could get so mad over the smallest things.

"I don't think the brain of Nathaniel Archibald will be to any help. And Jenny's here!"

"So?"

"So! I'm sorry, Dan. I love you, but sometimes you can be really dense".

"Well... whatever". Dan still didn't get why this was such a problem. He knew Jenny and Nate had a past but he thought it was never serious. It was more Jenny chasing Nate and him chasing Serena. At least that's what Dan thought, he hadn't really made an interest in Jenny's love life.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, Jenny got out of the restroom. She almost bumped into one of the workers on her way back, as clumsy as she is. But something stopped her half way, at the coffee shop's entrance she saw a familiar face. Nate's face. She hoped for a second that he would just buy a coffee to take away but that hope quickly disappeared when Nate made his way to their table.

Nate hadn't seen her yet, and Jenny could maybe sneak out of the coffee shop. She started walking very cautiously to the door but luck was not on her side.

It was as if Nate could have sensed she was there, he stopped talking to Blair and Dan and looked up, meeting Jenny's eyes. She was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed and also everyone who's following and reading my story. It means a lot!**  
**And a big thanks to Ellen for being her sweet self and giving me feedback! **

* * *

Nate looked at Jenny with a look of surprise, he didn't know she was going to be here. Jenny made her way to the table and was forced to sit right next to Nate, seeing as all other places in the booth were occupied.

Nate gave out a weak "hey" and Jenny nodded back.

Not noticing the tension, Dan decided on a topic. "So Jenny, Nate knows this really cool place downtown and we were thinking of going tonight".

"Cool place? You mean a club? Since when do you go clubbing?" Blair turned to Dan, giving him a suspicious look.

"Since now. I just think it would be fun, now that both Jenny and Nate are back".

Jenny looked at Nate, surprised of what Dan had just said. "You went away too?"

Nate cleared his throat, not sure if he should make eye contact or not. "Ehm yeah, I went to California. I live there actually".

"Oh... you didn't mention this last night". Jenny replied, now looking Nate straight in the eye.

"I didn't think it was that important".

"I'm going to order". Blair got up from the booth, feeling like she should let Nate and Jenny talk it out. "Dan? Are you coming?"

Dan might be a bit slow with these things but he could see that there was something up between the two of them. He got up and followed Blair, leaving Nate and Jenny alone.

Jenny and Nate sat quite for a few minutes, more like an eternity for them.

"Nate...". Jenny decided she was going to be up front. "We're obviously going to keep running into each other, I don't want it to be awkward anymore".

Nate took a deep breath, he didn't want it to be awkward either. After all they've been through, he still wanted to be Jenny's friend. "You know, that fight we had was like what? Four years ago? I'm ready to move past it if you are".

"I'd really like that". Jenny answered, flashing a bright smile. She felt like a big weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

This was good. Now they could move passed things and become friends. Or more if fate decides so.

* * *

"So you and Nate huh? You're friends?" Blair asked with a sly tone in her voice.

"That's what he said". Jenny replied, sitting on Blair's bed while Blair was going through her closet.

"Well then this night should be interesting...". Blair held up a red Valentino dress in front of the mirror, trying to imagine how it would look on.

"Tell me again why I have to go along to this... club".

"Because!" Blair threw away the dress on a fauteuil and sat next to Jenny on the bed. "Your brother clearly has some dream to fulfill while he's still a "free man", and you and I have to keep an eye on him. And if that means going to some trashy bar or club, then that's what we have to do".

Jenny nodded, seeing Blair's point.

"We can't trust him alone with Nate. That boy will get Dan in trouble faster than you can say Oscar de la Renta!" Blair got up again, holding the red dress up for another inspection.

"Oscar de la Renta?"

"Yeah. That's what you're wearing tonight". Blair pointed to a black dress hanging on the door to her walk-in-closet. "Nate will lose his mind!"

"Blair." Jenny rolled her eyes, not in the mood for this topic.

"Sorry. But the dress will look good on you. Try it on!"

Jenny got up on her feet, moving to the closet. Blair was right, the dress was gorgeous. Jenny could at least try it on.

* * *

Serena entered her mom's apartment with several shopping bags in hand.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" No answer. Serena made her way up the stairs, to her old room.

The room was still the same, just like she'd left it. She started picking up her new bought clothes and putting them in her closet.

She hadn't talked to Blair yet, nor Dan for that matter. She wanted to though, but she wasn't sure how to act around them. She was still pissed, pissed that Blair would actually marry Serena's ex boyfriend. If Serena hadn't straddled between Dan and Nate, four years ago, she would be the one marrying Dan instead.

Maybe she should check Gossip Girl to see if there was any mention of Dan or Blair. It wouldn't hurt. But before she had the chance to check, her phone beeped. There was a new Gossip Girl blast. Serena took out her phone and started reading. It was in fact about Blair and Dan. According to Gossip Girl, they were going to this club downtown.

Serena suddenly felt like going clubbing.


	4. Chapter 4

The club was crowded, full with people, like it usually is on a friday night. Nate scanned the place looking for a certain blonde. His eyes met one, just not the one he wanted, but Serena's.

"Nate! What a nice surprise! Oh my gosh, it has been forever!" Serena made her way over to Nate and gave him a warm and long hug.

"Serena, wow... a surprise indeed. How have you been?" Nate was shocked, and uncertain if he should be happy about Serena's return or not. The tall blonde was bound to stir up drama.

"I've been good. Europe was amazing! Even more amazing was Japan! You should have been there with me, I've really missed everyone".

"They've missed you too". That was a lie.

In the corner of Nate's eyes he saw his best friend Dan entering the club, and quickly made up some excuse about having to use the toilet. Serena smiled and walked over to the bar, giving Nate opportunity to tell Dan to get the hell out of there before Serena saw him.

"Hey man, are the girls here yet or can we take a shot before Blair starts watching my every move?" Dan said when Nate walked over.

"Bad news man, the one person who doesn't want you with Blair and could possibly ruin this night is here".

"Serena is here?" Dan's said in shock, but even so, he couldn't help feeling a bit intrigued.

"Yes, so let's get out of here before the girls get here and all hell breaks loose".

"No actually, you find the girls. I'm going to talk to Serena".

Dan left Nate's side before he could even get a word of disagreement out.

* * *

"We should have worn just jeans and a t-shirt, we're way overdressed". Jenny said as she stepped inside the club and saw that almost no one was wearing dresses.

"Waldorfs don't wear jeans and a t-shirt. I'm not a Humphrey _yet_". Blair answered with her best I'm-to-good-for-average tone. "And besides that blonde over there is wearing a dress, and an expensive one too!"

Jenny looked over to a blonde girl wearing a Missoni printed dress, she was talking to a bunch of guys, drink in hand. It wasn't until she could see the blonde's face that she realized who it really was.

"Um Blair, it's a good thing we drank a bottle of champagne at your place before going here".

"Why?"

"Because Serena is here".

Jenny pointed to the left corner as Blair looked her way... her whole body went cold when she saw that it really was Serena.

"Oh little J, we're going to need a lot more than champagne to get us through a night with Serena!" Blair said as she took Jenny's arm and lead her to the bar.

"2 shots of the strongest you have!" Blair shouted to the bartender over the loud music as she took out her wallet. She glanced over at Serena, who was now talking to Dan. "Make that a double!"

* * *

"Holland was probably my favorite country in Europe, the people there were so nice. I really loved Sweden too but some people were better looking than me, so I felt like I had to leave". Serena joked as she was talking to Dan about her trip. "Germany's nightlife was fun, but then I went to Poland and got bored".

"So you went to Japan and to see what Asia had to offer".

"Exactly".

"But you came home, I thought the plan for you was to actually move somewhere and live there?" Dan asked curiously, trying to figure out why Serena was really in New York.

"You know I did want to settle down somewhere, but then I heard about you and Blair getting married. I just started missing my old friends, I realized New York is the only place I wanna live".

The pair shared a moment of silence, Dan had a feeling Serena was thinking about the time before she left New York, how it all had gone down.

"Well I have to get back and look for Blair, make sure she's not too wasted. But it was really nice seeing you, Serena".

"Is Blair here?" her tone of voice suddenly changing, like she was on a mission. A mission to start drama or to reconcile with Blair, Dan didn't know.

"Um yeah, but please, for tonight, don't bring up what happened 4 years ago".

* * *

"I have never slept with someone's uncle, oops that I have, one shot for me" Blair said as she drowned her fourth shot. "I have never faked my virginity. Oops I have done that as well". As Blair reached for her fifth shot she saw that Jenny wasn't paying much attention to her. "Jenny, come on, I can't play I have never by myself, it's pathetic".

The blonde looked up to meet Blair's eyes, she couldn't see very well because the whole club was spinning in her head, but she was pretty sure Blair was drunk.

"Sorry Blair, I'm not feeling so good. I need to get some air". Jenny responded as she tried to get off the barstool.

"Fine hurry back, you have to drink tequila with me!" Blair shouted as Jenny made her way to the exit. She didn't feel so bad about leaving Blair since she had seen her brother walking their way.

Outside the air was cool and Jenny leaned against the club's wall, she was really not feeling well.

"Jenny?"

_Oh no, Nate._ Jenny thought as she looked up to meet his pretty blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked as he moved in closer to Jenny, maybe a little too close.

"Yeah I'm fine, just needed to get some air".

"No you're not fine, look at you, you're drunk". Nate said as he took his hand up to cup Jenny's face, and stared intensely into her eyes.

"Actually! I've only had- I've only had- Oh no." Jenny could feel her stomach twitching and she had to push Nate away as she bent over.

All the champagne and all the shots came back up, that was not a good mixture.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena van der Woodsen had just finished her second drink when she looked across the club and saw the one girl she came here to see, Blair Waldorf. And next to her was Serena's true love, Dan Humphrey. The blonde made it over to the couple and she could tell they were in an argument.

"Dan, go home if you're going to tell me what I can and can't drink. I'm more than happy to be alone with my friend Mojito", Blair hissed.

"It's not the Mojitos I'm worried about, it's the ten shots you've been taking", Dan replied, clearly not planning on going home without Blair,

"10? It's more like 3, or 5 tops! Never could I- What are _you_ doing here?" Blair had just noticed Serena standing near her and Dan, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I'm back, and I wanted to see my best friend", Serena replied, trying to not step on Blair's toes.

"A simple text message would have been sufficient", Blair said while drowning her Mojito.

"Blair, that's enough". Dan stepped into the conversation, not wanting any drama tonight.

"No! I'm sorry Serena if you thought that I would jump up and down of joy when seeing you, but I haven't missed you at all. Last time I saw you, you were trying to sleep with _my _boyfriend. You didn't change the last time you were gone, so why should you have changed now? You need to go back to being a geisha in Japan, New York is _my _town". Blair's tone of voice was now infuriated, half of Manhattan could probably sense the tension.

"You can't drive me away like you did with Jenny, I'm here to stay, wether you like it or not", Serena replied, not putting up with Blair's bullshit.

"Well see about that! Come on Dan, let's go home and have sex". Blair knew this was low even for her, but she also knew that being with Dan was torture to Serena.

The blonde said no more, Dan was the one thing Blair had that Serena couldn't have, and that hurt more than losing Blair's friendship.

Blair had won this round.

* * *

Saturday morning didn't feel all that good when Jenny woke up. She was lying on a bed that wasn't hers, in a pyjama shirt that wasn't hers either.

"You up, drunkie?" was the first thing Jenny heard as she started to wake up.

Nate Archibald had walked into the room, he was wearing pyjama pants, very similar to Jenny's shirt.

"Please tell me last night didn't happened". Jenny was now sitting up, taking in Nate's gorgeous body. It really wasn't fair that he was shirtless.

"Okay. Last night didn't happened. You didn't drink a whole bottle of champagne with Blair. You didn't puke on my shoes. You didn't puke in my limo either. And you didn't try to dry hump me on our way to my hotel suite".

Jenny sat in silence for a while. She could feel her cheeks turning red as a lobster.

"Well... I'm sorry? I really don't know what to say. I don't even remember half of it", Jenny replied and put her hands to her face, trying to disappear from the world.

"Hey, don't worry about it", Nate walked over and sat down on the bed. "It was probably the most memorable night I've had in years".

Jenny looked up at Nate, those beautiful blue eyes of his were looking at her with such... was it compassion?

"What time is it? Where's my phone?". Jenny suddenly got a strange feeling that she had forgotten something.

She quickly got up from the bed and walked over to a pile of her belongings, grabbing her phone.

Four missed calls and a text from her dad: _when you plan a family night with your kids, and none of them show up, did they forget or do they not just want to spend time with their parents? -_end of text.

"I'm the worst daughter in the entire universe".

"What's wrong?" Nate was now standing up besides Jenny.

"My dad mentioned family night yesterday but I completley forgot. I guess Dan did too. I was just too caught up with helping Blair watch over Dan".

"You were watching over Dan last night? I think he should have been watching over you", Nate joked. Then turning serious again. "Actually, Dan usually blows off family night. I don't think he realized that Rufus would get upset this time".

"Well I feel really bad. I need to get over there and apologize. If I know my dad right, he's probably pretty worried that I didn't come home either". Jenny started grabbing her clothes.

Nate nodded and began walking out of the room, giving Jenny privacy to change.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Nate", Jenny said and Nate turned around, giving her a smile as a reply. "You're a good friend".

* * *

Serena was busy checking gossip girl when she heard the elevator door open. Looking up from her iPad, she was not amused when Jenny walked into the van der Woodsen/Humphrey household.

"Lily and Rufus are not here, so don't bother staying", Serena said as she got up from the couch, walking up to where Jenny was standing.

Jenny gazed the room, it was too quiet for Serena to be lying.

"Well, I'm staying here now so I have as much right to be here as you have", Jenny replied as she started making her way to the stairs.

"Yeah don't even bother going up to _my _room. You're not staying there".

Serena was extra bitchy today for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that she was still recovering from Blair's harsh words the other night.

"What do you mean? It was still my room when I left for Paris".

"But it was my room first. So either you take Eric's old room or I suggest you go somewhere else, preferebly back to Paris", Serena said as she grabbed her purse. "Now I have a coffee date with _Dan, _don't want to keep him waiting. So if you could get your things out of my room before I'm back, that'd be great. I've already packed them for you. Bye".

And with that Serena walked into the elevator, leaving a frustrated Jenny Humphrey behind.

This Saturday really wasn't in her favor.

* * *

The small coffee shop was almost crowded when Serena walked in. Dan had managed to get a table by the window. Probably not the best idea if they wanted to avoid getting their picture taken by Gossip Girl spies. But then again, Dan never thought about things like that. For him, going out for coffee with Serena wasn't anything bad or shameful.

"Dan! I'm sorry I'm a bit late, I was caught up talking to your sister". Serena gave him a hug before they both sat down at the table.

"Jenny? How is she after last night? I didn't get to really talk to her, Nate told me she wasn't feeling well".

"Well she did walk in with yesterday's clothes but other than that she was fine. You know, I've really missed her. I'm glad she's doing so well in Paris". If Serena's feelings weren't geniuine, Dan couldn't tell.

"Well I'm sure she's missed you too. We all have, even if some have a hard time admitting it". Dan was now staring into Serena's eyes with his best apologetic look. "And I'm sorry if things got out of hand yesterday. Blair was just being Blair... with one or two many shots".

Serena took her hand over Dan's and gave out a small smile. "I understand", she replied. "I should have talked to her when she was sober, maybe just the two of us together. The truth is, I came back because I realized my best friend is getting married and I want to be a part of that. I would hate to miss out on her big day".

"Well... I have gotten over what happened four years ago. And it's time Blair did too. If you make amends with her, I have no problem with you being at our wedding".

"Thank you, Dan. I promise, I'll behave this time".


End file.
